


George Beard's Bizarre Adventure: Friendship is Unbreakable

by Cherry_Bomb_Bees



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: 1am shenanigans, The power of friendship, if yall dont think i'll name some stands after weird al songs you are Wrong, jojo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bomb_Bees/pseuds/Cherry_Bomb_Bees
Summary: A JJBA-based AU based off the movie canon! Best friends George and Harold are doomed when mean old Mr. Krupp threatens to destroy their stands, and their lives, over pranks and laughter. But to stop this, the two friends have summoned the greatest stand of all: the Amazing Captain Underpants! And just who is the new science teacher with the strange stand?





	1. Stardust Beard and Hutchins the Crusaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my JJBA-based AU! This one is based off the movie canon and most of the important characters will have Stands, and a few characters' motifs and ideals will change.

“Dreamworks Animation, some 20-year-old girl, and a hero guy present” a soft voice began to calmly introduce the fanfiction. Suddenly, a swift brown hand came down and slammed bright yellow paper down with badly spelled scribbly writing on said paper.

Another voice, this one more bold and confident, continued to explain “In association with!”  
“Treehouse Comix Inc!” both the voices yelled out in glee, continued with silly sound effects and giggling. Kazoos started to fill the air as the bolder voice began to tell his epic tale.

“Okay so, a long long LONG long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, there was a planet called Underpantyworld! Underpantyworld was a peaceful planet where everyone had stands only in their underwear. Until those without stands to attack and tried to blow the planet up for some stuff! The leader of Underpantyworld and his stand Big Daddy Longjohn had to attack back as his wife, Princess Pantyhose, saved their baby and his stand by stretching him really far! And then he crashed on Earth where he was raised by some far-“  
“Dolphins? Are their stands dolphins?” the narrator suddenly paused to look over and skim the script.  
The other voice nodded. “Yes, just go with it”  
“Okay, okay” the first voice agreed, then went back after the brief interruption.

“But the stand baby grew up fast and found a user. He was faster than a speeding waistband, more powerful than boxer shorts, and able to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie! He fights for truth! Justice! And all that is pre-shrunk and cottony! For he was the greatest stand of all time”

“Captain Underpants! The origin issue” chimed in the other narrator.  
The two young boys looked up and sighed in relief as they finished the epic story. The first boy took his black newsboy cap off, brushed dirt off his flat top, smoothed down his black trenchcoat and red and yellow tie, then looked over at the finished comic book.  
“It’s perfect” he smiled in approval. “We really should’ve done that origin issue first”  
The other boy took his sailor’s hat off, pulled a cyan marker out of his fluffy haircut, pulled paper off his lime green and white sailor’s uniform, and wrote one last touch onto the comic book before them. The sound of a tiger’s ferocious roar and dolphin’s clicking chirp filled the air near them.  
“Yeah, like first” the blond quickly agreed. “And it looks like Word Crimes and Mandatory Fun like them too!” He reached out to pet the anthropoid porpoise before him, stroking its forehead as chirps rose from his stand. George joined in as well and scratched the brawny feline under his chin.

Suddenly, the two boys and their entities heard a furious stomp and turned around. An overweight middle-aged man yanked the comic book off the grass despite the protests of the elementary students, tearing it right in half.  
The blond boy cried out “No! That’s the origin issue!”

“I told you two well over a thousand times to stop drawing those idiotic comics!” Mr. Krupp scolded the students as he crumpled the papers up and tossed them in the air like confetti at a festival. “And get those idiotic stands out of here!”

The one in the trenchcoat held his hands up. “Word Crimes!” he yelled. The bipedal tiger snapped both its paws, stopped the flow of time, then disappeared in smoke along with Mandatory Fun.  
“Hey everybody!” he greeted the person reading this fic. “I’m George Beard, that’s my best friend Harold Hutchins”  
Harold waved a little. “Hey” he groaned a little. His hair slumped down into his face in disappointment and he pushed it back as George reassured him quickly before continuing the explanation.

"And the tiger and the dolphin? Those are our stands!" George added on to his tale. "They're kinda us, but not us at the same time. You get what I mean?"

“Now, I love telling stories, and Harold loves drawing, and that old guy being all angry and no fun? That’s Mr. Krupp, the worst principal ever!” George continued to ramble. “And he hates everything!”  
“Comic books, our stands, Christmas, everybody but Melvin, recess” Harold started to list off. “Dolphins, laughter, music, and even the writer!”  
George was utterly stumped by what was just said “Wait, me?”  
“No, the girl who’s writing this. She’s doing pretty good, but Krupp would probably hate her, let’s be honest” Harold thoroughly explained what he meant.

“Yeah, her writing’s almost as good as mine” George finished off. He sat on the ground and gulped as Harold covered his ears for him. “And look at that, it's unfreezing!”  
Krupp pointed to the shattered door nearby with a snarl that could make a grown man cry. “You two, in my office” he coldly growled.  
The two fourth graders stood still with only a blink, puzzled if Krupp really meant it.  
“Now!!” the displeased dean hollered and nearly bust his own eardrums, causing George and Harold to flinch.

The two boys got up and followed him into the enigmatic room called his office. Inside, the room was painted from ceiling to floor in varying shades of depressing blue. Busted up metal drawers occupied space inside and the labels taped to them began to peel and writing nearly faded away. The only sign of life was a miniature cacti with an uncanny resemblance to the infuriated authority figure, nestled between pink detention slips and yellow excuse notes on one of the cabinets. Walking inside the prisonlike space felt just like going into a meat locker, but without the meat.  
George and Harold sat themselves down on the only two plastic seats left, one green and one blue. Both of the boys shivered from the subzero temperatures and shoved the seats tightly together. Once both of them had sat down, George then took his trenchcoat off and wrapped it around both himself and Harold to keep warm.  
Krupp walked up, carelessly slammed a button on his wooden desk, and cackled as he immediately shut the door tight. He leaped backwards into his office chair, swung his legs onto the desk, and cracked his knuckles.

Principal Krupp calmly asked the boys before exploding. “You know, this morning, the school sign was supposed to read ‘Piqua Pizza field trips are today’, so can either of you explain why it now reads?”  
The offended principal scooted his seat over to the windows, yanked the blinds open, then screamed in anger as he flailed his arms around in the air.  
“PLEASE FART IN A DIAPER!”

George and Harold began howling in laughter as their principal stood up, threw the chair out of the window, then turned around and glared.  
“I just know you two are responsible for this!” Benjamin snapped in a fit of rage, compared to the calmed down students before him.  
George shrugged “Well how do you know? Any proof?”  
Krupp pointed down at the ground. “The proof is down there, right in front of you” he scoffed.

Harold leaned over with his hands covering his mouth and chuckled to George. “He must have very little proof then” and then both boys fell off the seats bursting in laughter. Tears rolled down their faces as George pounded his fist against the chair and Harold started to wheeze as he rolled around on the floor in hilarity. And all Krupp could do was look up at the author, facepalm, and angrily glare at her. Once he finished waiting for the boys to stop their laughing, he could finally carry on.  
“For four long years, you two and your stands have been responsible for nothing but prank after prank” he yelled. 

George and Harold looked back at each other and began to remember all the ridiculous pranks they had caused in the school. From Ms. Ribble sitting on a launching chair to the classic tiger in Mr. Rected’s classroom, to messing with the water fountain so it blows up in any adult’s face, and who could forget gluing a basketball to Mr. Meaner’s hand?! Of course, no one should forget such iconic pranks as the water balloon pelting of March 6, a food fight that lasted 3 whole days, putting Mr. Fyde in photoshopped images that could make an art student weep, putting automatic jumping springs into a book for Melvin just to explode in his face, and the classic changing the sign around. Snowing in the cafeteria, replacing Krupp’s toupee with a stack of black licorice and gum topped with olive oil, blasting Weird Al for six hours straight, putting frogs in the teachers’ lounge coffeepot, it was all a success to make the student body laugh as a way to cope with the sad excuse of a building called a school.

“I’ll get you two soon, though” Benjamin threatened his students with the same cold scowl. “And your little stands too”  
George and Harold simply shrugged from the vague threat. Krupp huffed, kicked the door open without hesitation, then grabbed the two boys by their collars and threw them outside before slamming the office door shut with brutal force. George then tossed his coat back on and walked down the hallway with Harold by his side.

“We’re really up against a lot” Harold sighed out as he put his bright blue backpack on, handed a green backpack to George, and adjusted his cap back on.  
“We got this, Harold” George reassured his best buddy. “We always do!”  
They both nodded to each other and sprinted down the hall before slowing down to one end of the hallway filled with miserable and sluggish students. They stopped at a cheaply painted mural on the wall and made a minor adjustment. George grabbed a piece of paper from Harold’s backpack and slapped it on Krupp’s nose to make it look like he was picking his nose, earning quite a few laughs from two of the girls walking by.  
Just as they were about to make it to Mr. Fyde’s science class, George heard another student playing some harmonica not unlike what one would hear in a jailhouse. Just to be kind, both of the boys tipped the young musician with some spare change and continued their way to science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that's confused about what Stands are, see this link! http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Stand  
> As the story goes on, there will be more given on each individual stand. As of now, each chapter will feature a Stand featured in the chapter at the end-notes.
> 
> STAND NAME: Word Crimes  
> STAND WIELDER: George Beard  
> STAND TYPE: Close Range  
> FORM TYPE: Humanoid  
> NAMESAKE: Weird Al song  
> APPEARANCE: Anthropomorphic muscular red tiger with black stripes, rounded ears, and gold bangles on all four paws.  
> ABILITIES: Can stop time for a few minutes, shapeshifting, rapid-fire punches, x-ray vision, superstrength, super speed


	2. Little Rascals and Steel Uranus

George grabbed onto Harold’s hand and they both sprinted towards the science room as fast as they could. Once they saw the entrance, George swung the door wide open with a slam, dashed inside, and sat down at a wooden desk while Harold slid over and sat down next to him.

“What we need, is a plan against Krupp” George smirked as he slammed his fist into the open palm of his other hand.

Harold nodded “Already on it” and pulled a stack of totally-not-taken-from-the-office printer paper and stash of multicolored pencils and pens from out of his desk. He grabbed a fistful of the writing utensils and handed them over to George along with half of the paper stack.

“Sounds like someone got in some trouble today” a snooty nasally voice snarked.

Both of the boys shot a nasty glare at the other student in front of them, and all he did was shrug his shoulders without care and turned around with a self-satisfied smile.

“Really, Melvin?” George yelled in anger. “What’s the deal?”

“You just had to tattletale on us, didn’t you?” Harold sighed out in annoyance. He just wanted to punch Melvin in the face for what he keeps doing to them. This was the twenty-fourth time this year and it was only early in September for crying out loud, he thought to himself and grumbled.  
But the child genius wasn’t phased at all by the anger of his classmates. Instead, he simply closed his expensive dictionary, set it down, and laid an elbow on it.

“Did I? Didn’t I?” he asked himself before waiting for a moment of silence. “Yes, I did” the little brainiac bragged. “Someone needs to stand up for Mr. Krupp, and that someone is me” then Melvin went back to his dictionary and skimmed through some pages to pass the time.

“If Krupp needed someone to stand up for him, then he’d have a stand!” George tried to reason with his enemy.

All he got was a scoff and an eye roll. “Well I disagree, George” Melvin dismissed the other fourth grader behind him. “And I’ll leave it at that”

Just as Melvin finished his little gloat, the door swung open again. Entering the building was Mr. Fyde, one of the few teachers who had any decency for his students. Sure, he was teaching material saved for college students, but at least he somewhat knew what he was doing. The exhausted educator trudged his way to his desk and dropped his briefcase flat on the floor, causing a few of the students to chuckle. But all Mr. Fyde did was pick up the case and set it right on his solid walnut desk. He had to consider himself lucky he didn’t spill his coffee all over himself. Suddenly, the situation got even worse.  
The nearly broken speaker began to crackle and ring with an announcement. But since it was only held together by duct tape and cardboard, the horrid quality caused the students to cover their ears and cringe.

“Attention all students” the gruff voice barked into the speakers. “As you all know, this Saturday is the Invention Convention, but we’ve made some changes! And a quick announcement, we have cancelled all events of next week except for Krupp Appreciation Day. That’s still on”

The petty principal leaned closer to the microphone and cackled loudly, then continued the last announcements of the week.

“I know 7AM has been unreasonable to start a convention for” the malicious middle-aged man continued on. “Which is why now we’ll be starting at 8AM sharp. It’s still mandatory though, very mandatory”

Back in Mr. Fyde’s classroom, nearly all the students were groaning and jeering at all the announcements just there to ruin everyone’s weekend. Well, everyone and Melvin, that is.

“I know it’s still early for some of you, but we’ll try to finish at 9”  
This caused the fourth graders to sit up in their seats, grinning with hope.  
“PM!”

And then their spirits were crushed like an ant under a cleated boot. While Melvin cheered and celebrated his personal little victory, everyone else was devastated beyond comprehension. Some students fell flat on their desks like a sack of dog food, while others buried their faces into their hands and shook their heads back and forth.

“I’m done” groaned Fyde in a fit of frustration. “You kids try to have a good weekend, alright?” and then he left the classroom, leaving sixteen students behind with no adult supervision.

Once the science teacher left the room, some of the elementary students opened the windows up and tried to escape through there, but a massive thud nearby the door caused all of them to stop and turn around.

“Harold?!” a few of the voices cried out in surprise and worry. Nearly all the students ran over to the desk where the thud came from, except for Melvin who just sat at his desk and continued to read at his dictionary.

One of the girls, this one with long chestnut brown hair and a little purple ribbon, cried out in fear “Is he dead?!”

“He’s not dead!” another girl, this one with red hair in a bob and a pink bow, yelled. “But he’s not up either, though. If only we even had a nurse here”  
Melvin closed his book, slapped it shut, then slammed it hard on the desk before turning around so fast he nearly got whiplash. “Hey, I’m trying to study here” he snapped.

“Shut up Melvin” all the students yelled at him. The precocious prodigy rolled his eyes then turned back to his dictionary without any care for what was going on behind him. All that mattered was his studies, and nothing else.

George put one hand over his mouth and flipped Harold to his back with the other. He sighed in relief when he saw not a single trace of blood on his tight-knit friend’s face and lowered his other hand.

“Anyone know what to do?” another student asked among all the commotion. He looked through the pockets of his red hooded sweatshirt to try to find something to help, but turned up empty.

“I know what, Todd!” yet another girl spoke up. She pulled a little white piece of paper out of her purple jacket and skimmed through it. “First we need a backpack!”

“On it!” the girl with the purple bow nodded. She ran over to her desk, grabbed her simple white backpack, and ran back to the scene of the incident. “Now what?”

Todd then asked and pointed into his palm, “Don’t you put it under something?”  
The girl in the purple jacket nodded. “Yeah, but the paper didn’t say if it was the head or the feet. I guess head then!”

George carefully lifted up Harold’s head then set it back down once another child put the backpack underneath. The fourth graders waited for a few minutes until they finally heard a tired moan.

“Ugh, what happened?” Harold groaned as he blinked his eyes and looked around to see his classmates surrounding him with worry on their faces, then sigh out in relief once they saw he was doing better. “Did I miss anything?”

The other stand user shook his head and held his hands out. “Nah, you just passed out, Harold!” he reassured the blond boy. Harold reached up to grab George’s hands and get pulled up back on his feet with ease.

“We should get back to the treehouse” nodded Harold as he grabbed the last of his belongings off his desk and shoved them carelessly into his backpack.

The other students packed up and rushed out the doors of the classroom, with the exception of Melvin who stayed behind for the Extra Credit Club. Students cheered and hollered and rooted as they dashed to the entrance and leaped out of the penitentiary, oh I’m sorry, elementary school, to try to enjoy the last of the weekend they had before the nightmare that is the Invention Convention. George and Harold whipped their skateboards out, flipped them in the air, then landed right on their feet onto the boards and away they went.

Twenty minutes later, after some shenanigans involving a broken Slurpee machine, two mimes fighting over a corner, and fun with stands, the two boys finally made it back home and towards the treehouse. Harold grabbed the dolphin-shaped claw, leaped onto the tire swing, and swung around on it until he could reach the ladder and pull it down. Harold did a flip and landed right on his feet onto the soft grass. He then shook some dirt off himself as George climbed up the ladder first. Once he was in, George pushed the dinosaur printed curtain to the side to let Harold right in. The two boys then tossed their backpacks towards a plunger and flipped their hats into the air and onto a hanger.

“Welcome to Treehouse Comix Inc!” George greeted the reader with a smile. He backflipped himself onto a hanging maroon hammock and crossed his legs to relax as he swung slowly on the comfortable hanging bed.

Harold chuckled as he punched one of the wooden boards. “It’s where the magic happens” he added on, then laughing again. “Well, the only magic here is our stands. Speaking of which”

The two boys looked at each other, nodded, then both clapped their hands together and watched two storming clouds in red and green brew inside the treehouse. The red one whooshed away to reveal the confident Word Crimes, while the green cloud faded away and the cuckoolander Mandatory Fun popped out for some fun.

“And they’re just some proof of our friendship” George began to narrate another story. “It all started in kindygarden!”

Word Crimes hoisted George onto his shoulders and snapped his claws to transport our setting back to kindergarten days.

The room was decked from head to toe with vivid decorations and eye-popping colors. From the warm citrus rug on the floor to all the fresh paintings dripping with acrylic paint hanging on a rack, everything beamed with happiness and the beginning of something new.

The kindergarten teacher, Ms. Dayken, was hired straight out of college and scribbling on a newly-installed chalkboard with chalk that smelled like it was fresh from the box. As she wrote, she paid little to no attention to the restless young students behind her. Some children chewed on markers and sticks of glue, others nibbled on their own fingers, while more were about to fall asleep right on the carpet.

“Now, the seventh planet from the sun” Dayken explained. “Is called Uranus”

Once she stated the name of the offending planet, almost the entire class burst into a giggling fit. She swiftly turned around to glare at her students and snarled. Despite this, the little rascals continued to snicker and snort from the humorous gas giant.

“This one is a gas giant” the frustrated teacher huffed out. Unfortunately for her, this only caused fifteen of the kindergartners to go back to giggling about this planet.

Dayken cleared her throat and clenched her forehead. “I’m going on break” she groaned “If any of you laugh when I’m gone, you’re all in big trouble” then she left the room quickly and shut the door.

A couple of the children looked around the room, then went back to hysterical laughter. Tears rolled down some of the kindergardners’ face from sheer hilarity. Some of the little rascals pounded their fists on the ground as others rolled around on the carpet.

“It’s not that funny guys” one of the boys dryly commented as he wrote on his oversized notebook. “It’s just science”

Footsteps were heard walking towards the door and caused the elementary students to freeze up. Melvin grinned as he was ready to tattle on his classmates and get them all in trouble. But suddenly, a tiger cub and dolphin calf appeared out of a small white cloud nearby two of the boys in the class.

“Cool!” the boy with the afro and tie softly gasped. He reached out to pet the kitten in front of him and earned a purr from his new feline friend.  
“This is awesome” another boy, this one with high curly hair and a striped tee, whispered in surprise. 

Just as the door was about to creak open, the two boys snapped their fingers and were surprised to see Melvin keep quiet about everything by force.

The kindergarden flashback faded away and the two fourth graders came back to their comics.

“Together, we’ve created hundreds, maybe millions, of comics!” George exclaimed. “Like the Wicked Wedgie Woman and Her Sinister Stands! And Dog Man: The Man that’s Part Dog! ”

Harold joined in on the comic fun. “And I can never forget Sad Worm! It was about a worm, he was sad-“

Just then, the fourth grader was interrupted by Mandatory Fun setting a hand on his shoulder and patting. He turned around to see the worried bull concerned about his owner and shaking slightly.

“Yeah, I really shouldn’t bring up a work in progress” the blond realized. “But you know who can we never forget, George?”

“The Amazing Captain Underpants!” George boldly yelled as he leaped off the hammock and dashed to a small shrine dedicated to the caped crusader. He lifted up a polished figurine that could make Kidrobot run for their money and held it up with pride. Word Crimes lifted up a plunger and posed with it for emphasis. Harold ran over to the camera as Mandatory Fun brought up a notebook and handed it to his owner.

Harold began to explain “Now the average superhero looks like he’s flying around in underwear” as he flipped through the notebook and showcased animation that could make Bennicke cry tears of joy from looking at. 

“But this guy actually does” George laughed. “Now let’s work!”

The boys then got to working on the latest issue of the waistband warrior. Hours were spent with joy and pride, from George dramatically posing with both their stands for Harold to draw, to roaring with laughter over robots and aliens fighting over Uranus territory. Both the fourth graders worked so hard on their masterpiece that they fell asleep on the wooden floors of the treehouse.

Mandatory Fun and Word Crimes hoisted the elementary students into their arms, hopped out of the treehouse, and dashed into the Beards’ house to set the boys down for bed. After tucking them in and patting both of them on the head, both stands crossed their arms in pride and faded off for the time. Stands have to rest too, especially when their owners are comic-wielding pranksters. But nobody expected the disaster of Saturday to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's this chapter's stand!
> 
> STAND NAME: Mandatory Fun  
> STAND WIELDER: Harold Hutchins  
> STAND TYPE: Close Range  
> FORM TYPE: Humanoid  
> NAMESAKE: Weird Al album  
> APPEARANCE: Anthro muscular grey dolphin, green stripes on underbelly, small white sailor hat on head  
> ABILITIES: Cause illusions, shapeshifting, super strength, super speed, rapid-fire punches, glows in the dark


	3. Invention Conventions and Standing Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I've been watching some more Jojo and this chapter took a while since I wanted to get to fight scenes quick, but I had to make sure this one turned out right. See you in Chapter 4, readers!

Saturday was finally here and the sun shone against the cream yellow house. Cerulean songbirds whistled and tweeted in the air and circled near one of the windows. The sun beamed brightly into the window, glowing on the bed by the windows and the two fourth graders snuggled together underneath the fuchsia covers. All was quiet and serene for a few minutes until the boys woke up and jumped right out of bed.

“Saturday!!!” George and Harold cried out in glee. 

Harold sang out at the top of his lungs “Anything is possible!” and grabbed a blue kazoo in one hand and George’s hand in the other. 

“Monday’s an eternity away!” George bolted out with boldness.

Both the boys laughed in glee as they twirled about the room and held onto each other’s hands. The fun seemed to come to an abrupt stop when George crashed against the wood frame of the bed, but he jumped back up with a grin and into his friend’s arms. 

The boys were about to waltz out of the room but were stopped by the sudden appearance of their stands near the bedroom door. George and Harold looked to each other in confusion, but soon realized why they appeared.

George looked up and gulped. “It’s the convention, isn’t it?” he sighed with a huff as both stands slowly nodded their heads.

“Well this sucks” Harold complained. “Guess we have to get ready now”

After ten minutes of getting ready for the day, Mandatory Fun and Word Crimes hoisted the boys onto their shoulders, shoved a slice of toast into their mouths, and dashed out the door into a heavy storm. Rain pounded against the long Piqua streets, drenching everything in sight. Thunderstorms were starting to faintly crackle and flicker in the void black sky.

The anthropomorphic dolphin gritted his teeth together as he tried to avoid the downpour slamming against him. He tightly gripped the small arms wrapped around his neck, lowered his head, and sprinted towards the school like his life depended on it. Word Crimes snarled and bared his teeth as he caught up to the other stand against the rain slamming against his burly build. The two stands continued to sprint until they both crashed against a tree branch about to break off.

Both stands stumbled backwards in a few footsteps but, thanks to coincidental luck, Crimes and Fun landed forward on their feet and didn’t tumble on ground at all. Word Crimes and Mandatory Fun looked to their right to see the nightmarish building of a school and gulped in fear. 

George and Harold hopped off their stands, took their hats off, put them into their pockets, then dashed into the elementary school with the dolphin and tiger following suit. The two boys made it inside the gym and heard a whisper in the crowd.

“Over here guys” a slightly nasally voice called over with a hush. 

The two boys tiptoed between the crowd of students and saw a pale hand wave for them in the middle. George and Harold ran over to where the hand was and saw two empty blue seats and three male students facing both our heroes. The first boy had soft fluffy chestnut hair and a blue and grey outfit, the second had short spiky dark brown hair in an undercut and a red hoodie, and the third had floppy black hair, glasses, and a striped navy shirt.

“Oh, hey guys” the first male student waved with a nervous chuckle. 

George leaned over to whisper “Oh, hey Tommy, what’s new?”

“Not much, guys” Tommy hushed back. “But I hope we get out of here early. We’re already tired and it didn’t even start”

Harold turned to the left and saw the other two students slumping to their side in their sleep. “This is going to be even worse” he said to himself.

Tommy and George turned to him with raised eyebrows and a frown. “Even worse?” George asked.

“Well, Todd and Billy are already asleep, the lights are already down and- “ Harold was interrupted by a screeching microphone. The students cringed and groaned from the metallic ringing and looked up as Krupp adjusted the stand with a cocky smirk.

“Ahem, attention all students” Benjamin greeted the hundreds of painful-looking pupils before him. Spittle flew from his mouth and hit the surface of the nearly busted microphone. He smoothly adjusted his tie before continuing the introduction. “I’d also like to make a quick announcement before we begin our third convention of the month”

Mr. Krupp cleared his throat again and spoke to the microphone “Our science teacher, Mr. Fyde, is no longer here”  
The gymnasium fell dead silent except for audible gasps. One of the girls, the one with the purple ribbon, cried out in shock “He’s dead?” and started tearing up. 

Harold leaned over to George. “Is Laura okay?” he whispered.  
“I think she’ll be. Maybe we should check on her later” the other boy whispered back, then shut himself up as the blond boy nodded in agreement.  
Krupp raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “What? No!” he scoffed. “I fired him! He tried to use his stand as a stand-in, so out he goes”  
\---  
The terrible dean looked back to a few hours before he began arranging the gymnasium for said Invention Convention. As he shoved several chairs into a row, he felt a tap on his left shoulder and turned his head to the left to see the pudgy face of Morty Fyde with worry on his face.

The stressed science teacher stammered for a few seconds and took a deep breath before explaining his situation. “Sir, I hope you’ll underst-, uh, hmm, understand, but I can’t make it today” he continued. “But, well, I have an emergency in the family and, well, my stand will be covering for me”  
Krupp looked over at Mr. Fyde’s sweating hands to see a small yellow orb nestled inside. The glowing sphere hovered out of its’ owner’s hands and flickered to Krupp’s face.

“So, this is Blinded Me with Science” Krupp nodded and looked up and down at Science. “I’ve made a decision”  
Mr. Fyde smiled slightly at the slim chance of hope, but suddenly felt any positivity he had crushed like a sheet of glass.  
Benjamin grinned and snorted. “You’re fired” he smirked and cackled.   
All he received from his now-former employee was a deathly glare and a flip of the bird as he stormed out the unhinged doors in anger.  
\---  
Krupp then looked back at where he was now, standing in front of the hundreds of miserable children on a Saturday morning.  
“Anyhow” he went back to his short speech. “Melvin Sneedly will now be presenting, what was it, twenty-four inventions?”  
“Actually, sir” Melvin answered. “It was twenty-five”

Principal Krupp merely rolled his eyes, handed the mic to Melvin, and stepped off the stage. He made his way to the largest chair on the right side of the room and plopped himself down with Saturday’s paper. He didn’t want to admit it, but even he was bored of the convention at this point.  
Melvin spoke into the microphone “My first invention out of twenty-five, the Binder Binder. Organizing your binders is a thing of the past with this one”  
He then held up the comically oversized binder on stage and plopped it down with a thud. Just when it seemed like things would go quick, he pulled out at least thirty more inventions.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, students were driven nuts by the sheer boredom of the invention convention. Some of the children crashed and fell asleep on the chairs, others were snoozing on the cold hard blue floors, while even more were begging for it to end.   
“Harold, we gotta get out!” George nudged his friend on the arm. Harold sat up and snorted slightly and turned to the left.  
He asked “How are we going to do this?”  
“We need our stands” answered George. “For the school!”

Harold nodded in agreement and grabbed both of George’s hands. Soon, the Invention Convention would fall into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAND NAME: Blinded Me with Science  
> STAND WIELDER: Mr. Morty Fyde  
> STAND TYPE: Automatic  
> FORM TYPE: Non-humanoid  
> NAMESAKE: 1982 pop song  
> APPEARANCE: A small yellow orb with red/orange/pink rings surrouding it like Jupiter's rings.  
> ABILITIES: Can create small cell-like orbs to rebuild itself into any shape the stand user desires, gives off bright flashes, sets anyone except the user on fire if they touch it


End file.
